House Full of Random
by FallenAngel10086
Summary: A collection of short stories/drabbles, and will be updated at random. Prompts/requests accepted.
1. Past the Point of No Return

**Title **Past the Point of No Return  
**Warnings** Mild language and serious anger management issues.  
**Summary** He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to share a body with the Titan Lord, but he's past the point of no return. Nothing but this can save him now.  
**Notes** Luke's dip in the River Styx… I don't think anymore can be said here.

*~O~*

Luke stood before the polluted river that would grant him invulnerability. As much as he hated to admit this, but he was terrified. Then again anyone else in his position would be considered crazy if they were perfectly fine with the way thing were unfolding. Luke didn't _want_ to share his body with Kronos, and much less did he want to take a dip in the River Styx.

"_It is a great honor to serve me this way."_

Luke cringed every time he heard those words in his mind.

'_I may hate the gods, but he isn't turning out to be any better,'_ he thought sarcastically, _'I wish Annabeth would have helped me…'_

Luke blinked in surprise at his thoughts. It wasn't that he was in love with her; she was half his age, but he _did_ care for her. She was pretty much his baby sister that he had to protect, no matter how old she got…

Remembering the past was getting harder now, but looking to the future was pure torture. Not that Luke would admit it, but he had it good at camp… Yes, he was angry about Thalia, and about how his father had pretty much abandoned him and his mother. However, at least he could have trusted people at camp, and he had his brothers and sisters.

"You should turn back hero," Achilles said from behind him.

"Would if I could get away with it," Luke muttered in response.

There was a sigh, "Then you need to choose your mortal spot, and focus on it when you go in. Don't lose sight of it, or you will dissolve into the river."

"Right…" Luke stayed silent and still for a few moments, when he glanced behind he didn't see anyone. "Should probably hurry this along… I doubt I'm very safe down here."

Muttering long strings of cuss words, and wishing that someone else had to do this instead of him, Luke moved closer to the river's edge. Kronos was a scary fucker as it was, but now he had to share his body with him… Yeah, this was going to just be _buckets_ of fun.

Standing on the river's edge was _not_ pleasant. He could see everything that people had thrown in when death had claimed them. The hopes and dreams that mortals gave up upon arrival in death's domain.

"Mortal spot, mortal spot…" Luke chanted to himself, "Need to focus…"

"_No, no, I've long since past the point of no return…"_

Luke visibly cringed remembering that phrase when Annabeth refused to fight him. She wanted to take him back to camp, or, gods forbid, Olympus. His choices made him an outsider, and he would not be able to go back now.

Focusing with all of his might he threw himself into the polluted river.

*~O~*

Pain. Burning. Twisting agony. No escape. He wouldn't survive this.

His lungs burned for oxygen, but it was nothing compared to the agony of the river burning through him like acid. Luke began to consider giving in to the river… It would have been the easy coward's way out.

Pride. Anger. Love. Dare he go there? Hope.

The four feelings filled him to the brim.

He had too much pride to let a damned _river_ be the death of him. He would rather admit to being a stuck-up asshole before he let a river burn his body away.

The anger he held for his father, the gods, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and even Grover and Chiron. He might not _hate_ them, but he was pissed off. He felt betrayed by them. Luke was even angry for and at his mother. He loved her, he really did, but she might as well have been killed… and yeah, he loved them all as well.

Thalia, Annabeth and dare he say it, Grover, were pretty much his younger, surrogate siblings. He loved his mother, and he wished he could have known her before she was driven insane. Chiron had taught him what living on the streets couldn't have, so the old horse was like a second? First? Father.

Percy… He didn't know how he felt _exactly_ about the dim-witted son of Poseidon. Only one thing Luke knew for sure… He could _NOT_ get the younger male's face out of his head. No matter how much he wanted to hate the demigod, he couldn't bring himself to. Shit, he could barely live with the fact that he hurt him before.

Luke might even go so far as to say that he might even l-

_**No.**_

'_If you let yourself hope… there may be no telling what you could open yourself up to.'_

The phrase, the voice that spoke it, rang through his mind. Clearing it and helping him focus.

He tied his hopes, dreams, fears, pain, anger and love to that part of his body… Luke tied his humanity to his one weak spot on his entire body.

The pain faded, and he really needed to breathe again…

*~O~*

Luke lay shaking and exhausted on the riverbank. He would need to get moving soon, but it would be crazy for him to try and run now. He avoided looking at his skin which was pinkish-red and slightly raw looking.

Lying there regaining the necessary energy to find a way out wasn't so bad… until his thoughts wandered towards the voice he heard in his head.

It was ridiculous really… Besides, his father abandoned him and his mother. Why the fuck would the douche lend a helping hand now? Of all times?

'_Just imagining things…'_ Luke tried to convince himself, "It wasn't him… I was just delirious…"

Ignoring the pain, and forcing his emotions back under tight control, Luke pushed himself to his feet. He found his way out, and dutifully went back to Kronos. He didn't have anywhere else to go after all.

He burnt his bridges long ago… and now he was past the point of no return.

**End Notes** *raises eyebrow* I wasn't aiming for this… but this what I get? Yay, more angst/bitter hope… Sorry.

*shrug* Review please?

I might even do requests, but I DO NOT do Percabeth… So, yeah, I'll do something if you ask, and I think I can pull off… Right, please review!


	2. iPod Shuffle

**iPod Shuffle  
****Warnings** Slash (male/male), angst, depressing/weird music and some more angst in there as well.  
**Disclaimer** I've yet to see slash in the books… I doubt that I'm the author of the wonderful series. So I don't own it… Oh, and I don't own the songs either.  
**Rules** 1) put your iPod/mp3/whatever you have on shuffle, 2) write a fic for the amount time that the song plays… Are there more? I forgot…  
**Notes** Okay I did ten songs… I was going to do more, but I got tired of it. I might do more later, or something… I have too many ideas kicking around my head.

ENJOY!

**Here By Me – 3 Doors Down **Luke/Percy

Luke was actually able to observe everything the Titan Lord was doing through his body. He was locked inside his own mind, and the things that Percy had to go through made him want to scream.

So when Percy had given him that blade… He made the right choice; Luke sacrificed himself so that he could save the one he loved.

**Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace** Luke

No more running from his destiny. He wondered why he continued, but it was honestly too late for him now. The lies, the hate and most of all the envy ate him slowly from the inside out. It was like he was stuck inside a nightmare, his own personal hell… or Tartarus. Not that it really makes a difference… He was stuck, and no one could save him.

**Already Over – Red** Hermes/Percy

If Percy were to be honest with at least himself, then would realize that he had fallen for the god the second they had met.

Ignoring the fact that he was the father of the man that he was supposed to hate. He had to admit that Hermes had gotten under his skin from the first second, and now it was over before it had ever begun.

**Dance With the Devil – Breaking Benjamin** Apollo/Percy

Percy knew that when he saw that Apollo looked _so_ much like Luke, well he wouldn't be able to hide his emotions from the sun god.

Apollo never said a word though, and he never asked anything from Percy again after he helped free his sister.

Being with Apollo, or dreaming of it, was like dancing with a devil… You better not look him in the eye.

**Be Like That – 3 Doors Down** Luke, Thalia and Annabeth

He watched his girls as they slept. He didn't hold any romantic feelings for them… Annabeth was seven for crying out loud! They were _his_ girls though. He knew they longed for somewhere safe so that they could sleep without worry. All three of them had been living on the streets for too long, and he would protect them at all costs.

So he prayed for the first and last time to his father:

'_Please help me guide them to a safe haven.'_

**Last Train Home – Lostprophets** Apollo/Percy, Guest Starring Artemis

Percy saw no reason to get in a relationship with the flighty sun god. Not after Luke, and most definitely _not_ after Hermes…

"He does not want to hurt you Perseus."

He turned to see Artemis sitting on the dock next to him.

"I know, but I have two _very_ good reasons to never fall in love again."

The goddess sighed, "Give Apollo the fair chance he deserves…"

Percy looked towards the setting sun.

"I… Okay…"

**This Dark Day – 12 Stones** Apollo/Percy

Percy glanced at the setting sun. Their relationship was more like an addiction, and he needed to stop. Sooner or later this would only kill him, and even a son of the sea god needed to break the surface for air at some point.

He knew Apollo didn't think he could walk away from what they had, but he could. He had to, and he would go through the dark days that he knew would try to change his mind.

At the end he would sing the song of his freedom so all could hear.

**At the Beginning – Donna Lewis; Richard Marx** Luke/Percy

Luke knew that he didn't deserve the second chance that he got. He also didn't really deserve Percy, but apparently his actions at the end made up for everything.

His father had to actually _tie him down_ to a chair, and proceed to rant until Luke seemed to understand that the guilt he held was good rather than a curse.

With that he would do his best to not make past mistakes, and he would stand with Percy, and his girls, through everything.

**Lost In You – Three Days Grace** Luke/Percy

Percy watched as Luke left him for dead, _'No… I will survive.'_

Four years later after the last battle Percy sat with Luke while he was recovering from his brush with death. Who knew that confessing your love for someone would snap them out of their hatred? He had saved Olympus, and the gods, but he saved what mattered most to him in the end.

Every so often he had to snap himself back to the present, and the conversation at hand. He just got so lost in him, and didn't want to find out how it felt to live without him.

**It's Not Over – Daughtry** Hermes/Percy

Percy kept walking trying to ignore the god who was following him. Honestly enough was enough, their relationship didn't start from love, but it came from grief. Luke's death had affected them both, and neither knew how to move past it alone.

"I'll make it better," Hermes said quietly from behind him, "I'll do better this time around."

"This love is killing me," Percy turned to glare at the immortal.

"You're the only one though," the god said, "Please, it's not over."

**End Note** Weird, it wasn't ALL slash… I will say that Be Like That was my favorite; Luke was awesome when he wasn't evil. Then again I thought he was awesome either way.

Now I'm going to go make a plushie of him.

Review please! :)


	3. The Perfection of Lover's Only Devotion

**Title** the Perfection of Lovers Only Devotion  
**Summary** A trip to a certain ice-cream shop causes Pollux, Kayla and Connor to form an unlikely friendship.  
**Warnings** Crack!fic, possible language, bits of angst (Because God knows that I can't write anything happy for this fandom! *rolls eyes*) and think that might be it.  
**Disclaimer** I own absolutely nothing.  
**Notes** I am not lying when I say that this actually happened with my sister and a friend of ours… and, I just don't even know _**why**_ I wrote this.

*~O~*

Kayla glanced nervously at the boy who stood next to her. Not because she didn't trust him, but because she knew he was still sensitive over his twin's death. Plus, the boy on her other side wasn't employing the tact she knew he possessed.

Pollux gave her small smile when he saw her staring at him. He waited for Connor to become distracted with trying to pick random stranger's pockets. Leaning over he whispered in her ear:

"I'm not going to fall apart at the barest mention of him… but your concern is very touching."

The daughter of the sun god blushed and ducked her head, "Sorry, I just know how it is to lose a sibling your close with…"

Pollux nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry about Lee…"

Kayla shrugged, "I know, and I know that you feel bad about not saying anything sooner, but I understand why you didn't… I am sorry about Castor as well."

He nodded silently. A few seconds later when Connor popped up behind them unexpectedly they checked their pockets to make sure they still had all of their belongings.

"Please, you guys, I don't steal from you!" he said in exasperation.

"I wonder why that is…" Kayla muttered sarcastically.

Pollux laughed half-heartedly, "Apparently he remembers the _last_ time he stole from us."

Connor flinched, "I don't want that to happen again…"

Kayla smirked, "I wouldn't either… Oh! Look, a Cold Stone Creamery!"

The two boys turned to look at where she was pointing. Connor grinned evilly and Pollux got a rare look of excitement on his face.

"Everyone would be _so_ jealous!" Connor's smile got wider at the thought of that.

"They would fucking deserve it!" Kayla grumbled, "They're the ones who ran off on a creepy double-date."

Pollux nodded, "That they would… I still can't believe that they used us like that."

"I can," Connor snorted, "But then again, one of them is my brother… Are we gonna do this or what?"

The three of them traded looks, "I'll buy," Pollux offered.

Kayla grinned, "Ice-cream!"

There was an awkward pause as the three stared in disbelief at the store, and then they rushed towards the door as if someone was going to suddenly yank them away saying:

"No, you aren't allowed to have sugar so close to bedtime."

Possibly something even more crushing that that; the other four showing up, and then they have to share the glory of ice-cream with those traitors.

*~O~*

"This could take awhile…" Kayla muttered once they were inside the store. The store was crowded, every table was occupied, and the line reached the door.

"That may be, but we're here, and the others aren't," Pollux pointed out with a sly grin.

"Well said my friend," Connor slung an arm around both of their shoulders, "_Very_ well said."

"So what are you getting?" Pollux asked trying to distract Connor from stealing someone's wallet.

Connor went silent and still as he attempted to read the 'menu' behind the counter. Kayla and Pollux relaxed when they saw he was fully distracted by trying to read, and attempted to read the board too.

"Chocolate Devotion…" Connor muttered, "That sounds amazing."

Kayla snickered, "You and your addiction to chocolate."

He mock glared at her, "Oh yeah? Then what are you getting?"

She shrugged, "Peanut Butter Cup Perfection… but at least I don't deny my addiction to peanut butter."

Pollux shook his head and dragged Kayla around so that he was between the two of them, "No fighting… or we'll leave without anything." He smirked when they both shut up and let him focus, "Thank you."

"Hey…" Connor trailed off, but when Pollux didn't glare he carried on, "What are you getting?"

"Coffee Lovers Only."

Kayla and Connor traded looks before laughing hysterically.

"_What_?" Pollux asked.

"We all are victims of our addictions today," Connor muttered with a grin.

"Aren't we?" Kayla asked sarcastically. She and Connor dissolved into laughter again.

Pollux rolled his eyes; he tried to act as if he didn't know them, but he eventually gave in and laughed along with them. "So it's Perfection, Devotion and Lover's Only?" he asked after he regained his breath.

"Yep," Connor muttered.

"That would make an awesome title for something!" Kayla said suddenly, "I have no idea what for, but it would be amazing."

The two boys thought for a few moments before agreeing with her. The three continued to talk it over until they were able to order, get their ice cream and then leave.

*~O~*

Ten minutes later they were back at the meeting spot everyone had agreed upon earlier. Pollux had already finished his ice cream and had disposed of the evidence. Kayla and Connor were scraping the bottom of their cups trying to get as much as they could out of them.

"Give it up you guys," Pollux muttered to them, "They're coming this way now."

"_Shit_."

The son of Dionysus grinned at their ability to say things in unison without even meaning to. "So, how did the date go?" he asked loudly.

Travis, Katie, Silena and Beckendorf smiled at the three of them, "It was great."

Connor, Pollux and Kayla twitched when they said that in unison.

"Not gonna lie," Kayla whispered in Pollux's ear, "That's a little creepy…"

"Little bit," he agreed, "Little bit…"

"You guys ready to head back?" Silena asked them.

The three traded grins, "Of course…"

**THE END**

**End Notes** Yeah, I don't even know anymore… Anyway, please review. If you have a request let me know, or even just a prompt to give me, I'll do my best to deliver.

Next up: Percy/Dionysus because someone wants it… :)

Please tell me what you think!


	4. Maybe A Little Bit

**Title** Maybe A Little Bit  
**Summary** He refuses to think about him, because he's a hero, and heroes tend to die. She has him though, so maybe, it's okay to think about him, just a little.  
**Disclaimer** I don't own anything…  
**Notes** Allergies are killing me… which means I'm miserable, and that means that my characters suffer.

*~O~*

He watched as the boy sat next to that Annie-Bell girl at the camp fire. He had lost count on how many times he wished that he could allow himself to interact with heroes in his care. To be honest Zeus couldn't have chosen a worse punishment for him; he would have taken suffering in Tartarus for a century over this.

Dionysus knew people didn't think very high of him, even the other gods didn't like the way he treated their children, none of them knew how difficult it was to be constantly around their children though. Not only were they a bunch of whiney brats, but they _died_.

In all fairness, he couldn't begrudge them for that. It wasn't their fault, not really. He knew that quite a few of them just wanted normal lives. Not that he blamed them for that either. Most of them died in painful nasty ways as it was.

Except Perseus it seemed.

The past one and the one he was watching now.

Yes, he knew the sea spawn's name. He didn't want to; he didn't want to know any of their names, but he did. He knew each and every one of their names. He wished he didn't though.

Luke Castellan, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Castor and countless others who had died; for their friends, their family, the gods and the world. Some resentful, some terrified and others just plain _tired_, but that was the price they weren't given a choice in paying when their parent was an immortal god.

Dionysus admitted to hating most of Seaweed Breath's children. Of course that mainly had to do with the whole Theseus abandoning Ariadne thing. He also admitted to hating Perseus Jackson more than the others though. It never helped that he was the mirror image of his _much_ older brother either.

The wine god seethed silently as he watched the blonde girl brush some hair out of Percy's eyes. He envisioned ways he could end her existence on the mortal plane when her and lingered on his face. He felt it was fairly safe to say that he was beginning to harbor a deep loathing towards Athena's daughter.

Dionysus missed his wife, and he never let anyone forget that fact. Percy though, well, he would be a good distraction. Not that he _liked_ the boy, _man_. As much as he didn't want to admit it, and he really _didn't_, Percy had grown from some annoying child to a man he couldn't get out of his head.

All of this was very confusing and annoying.

Mainly because it was _Ariadne_ he loved. It would never be Percy, and Fate knew that it would _never_ be him.

As far as distractions go, well, maybe he could like the boy, _man_.

Just a little bit.

Maybe a little bit.

**End Notes** Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Feel free to share.

Also, I'll take requests (pairings or prompts). Just please _no_ Percabeth.


	5. iPod Shuffle II  Character Study

**iPod Shuffle II – Character Study**

_Make a Move by Lostprophets  
__-Percy_

They were coming, and they were outnumbered. He glanced over at Annabeth; she was still hurting, but she would never admit it. Thalia stood next to him.

"We can do this," she tried to convince him.

"It's not enough…" he replied, "But we'll make do."

"See you after this…" Annabeth said and walked off to join her siblings.

***~O**

_Toxic by Glee Cast  
__-Thalia_

Facing him for the first time after being 'resurrected'. It was as good as any torture. He looked different sure, but he was still so _charismatic_…

Toxic… That's what he was, and she needed an antidote…fast.

***~O**

_Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
__-Silena_

She didn't want to help him. She had Charlie now, and she really didn't owe him a damned thing.

In this world though, easy action had a consequence, and she paid hers in full.

She tried to say 'no'. She really did, but then Charlie died.

It took her awhile, but she finally fixed her mistake.

"I finally had enough…" she whispered.

***~O**

_Breath by Breaking Benjamin  
__-Luke_

The voice kept whispering in his head. He was angry yes, but did he really want to hurt _everyone_?

'_It'll be over soon,' he_ whispered.

He smiled at something that Annabeth said. He tried to ignore the voice, and he wanted to stay with his friends.

***~O**

_Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
__-Annabeth_

She lay back in the sand, her feet still in the water.

"Please let him return home," she begged. She no longer knew who she was praying to, just that she was pleading to anyone who would listen.

It wasn't fair… It really wasn't. He wasn't dead. She _knew_ that. She could _feel_ it.

Anyone who tried to tell her different was wrong. She had nearly attacked Chiron when he told her.

So now everyone left her alone to lie at the beach.

Waiting for him.

Always waiting.

It had been a month though.

"It's time…"

***~O**

_Heaven's a Lie by Lacuna Coil  
__-Nico_

He tried summoning her again. He needed to say goodbye.

'_Bianca please…'_ he thought desperately, _'Just once… I need to see her just once. To say goodbye… Please!'_

"You aren't allowed to summon them…"

He ignored the person behind him. They didn't exist to him.

His sister was all that he needed.

Only Bianca.

"Just once!" he screamed, "I need to see her just once!"

***~O**

_Set Apart This Dream by Flyleaf  
__-Bianca_

She loved her brother, don't mistake that. She just needed her own space to grow and learn.

There wasn't any when you had to raise your kid brother in a relentless uncaring world.

So she joined the Hunters…

She never anticipated on dying without saying goodbye.

***~O**

_My Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru  
__-Pollux_

He lay on his brother's bed… or what _used_ to be his bed. It was the only thing he hadn't destroyed yet.

It smelled like Castor…

He just wanted to pretend that he was still with him.

He felt emotionless now… Like something had stolen his ability to feel them. He needed them back. He needed to heal.

***~O**

**End Notes –** Well, it has been a while hasn't it? A year I think, or damn near close to a year… I am aware of how horrible a person I am. I can only say sorry, and let you know that I have a few things halfway done, and that I hope to not disappear like that again.

Anyway… Comments, questions, prompts, I would love to hear from you. (Threats will be taken as well, but I don't take kindly to insults, and will leave for another year if I get any. :))


	6. Choices

**Title** Choices  
**Characters/Pairing** Michael, Calypso and Apollo: Michael/Calypso  
**Summary** We all have our choices to make, and they made theirs before they knew they had one.  
**Disclaimer** I'm getting really tired of writing these things…  
**Notes** It came out of nowhere, and then it wouldn't leave until I wrote it…

**XxX**

Michael could feel the bridge wobble and shake beneath his feet. He then felt the backlash of power, and had a vague sense of flying through the air before darkness overtook his senses.

***~O~***

'_It feels too soon for a new visitor to have arrived already,'_ Calypso frowned as she walked down towards the beach. She shook her head at her thoughts, _'I shouldn't question any sort of companion who ends up here, and I should definitely not question the motives of the Fates.'_

Calypso gasped in shock when she finally arrived down at the beach to find an extremely injured young demigod. Percy had been worse off with injuries when he had arrived at her island, but he also had been lucky enough that the water had helped heal him enough for her to be able to help him. This boy, well she didn't know if she would be able to save him like all of the others.

Calypso quickly, but efficiently checked him over to see if she would be able to move him or not. Doing her best to set the worst of the broken bones with what she had, she called to the animals in the forest to help her move the young demigod.

She worked tirelessly for hours in effort to save him. Just when she thought that it was a lost cause he seemed to regain his grasp on his life. Calypso couldn't help but to smile when she sensed that he was fighting tooth and nail against Death's wish to take him.

"Don't tire yourself too quickly too soon young one… Your fight has only just begun," she whispered knowing that he most likely couldn't hear her, and she definitely knew he couldn't respond to her.

***~O~***

He woke two days later. Well, he woke long enough for her to get some broth in him, but he didn't _wake up_. This pattern repeated for two weeks before he woke up enough to see that he wasn't on the frontlines of a battle.

Actually by then the outcome of the war had reached her in the form of Apollo. He had come to tell her that they had, quite obviously, won the war. He also had been sent to inform her that she could come and go from her island as she pleased.

Apollo had just given her an infuriating smirk, nodded and flashed away when all she did was nod, and thank him for informing her of the news.

"His name is Michael," he said before vanished, "He's my son."

'_Thank you,'_ Calypso thought sarcastically, _'You've been _so_ much help.'_

The demigod, _Michael_, was awake now though.

***~O~***

Michael's eyes fluttered open slowly. He tensed, and waited for an attack, but no one was actually around. He stayed lying down for a bit so that he could try to assess how many injuries he was dealing with.

He felt fine though… a little on the weak side, but fine. Okay, yeah, he was lying to himself, but he wasn't going to let the pain he was feeling stop him from getting answers.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

No one answered him. He wasn't expecting an answer though, so maybe it was for the best. He shakily rose from the bed, and walked out of the cave that someone had made their home in.

When he walked outside it took his breath away, he was in paradise.

'_There is always a price to pay… If I want to keep this… What is mine?'_ Michael knew he wasn't dead. As far as he knew; if you were in a nice place like this, then you shouldn't feel pain, but he felt pain.

Every part of his body ached, and he knew that whatever had happened back on that bridge should have killed him.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he caught a glimpse of girl sitting in a garden with her back turned to him. She wasn't tending to the plants at the moment, but rather enjoying her surroundings. Michael paused, he didn't want to disturb her, but he also really wanted to know _where_ he was.

She ended his inner debate when she glanced over her shoulder to see him standing there. She smiled warmly at him and stood up as he walked over to her.

Unfortunately his brain-to-mouth filter had apparently broken while he was unconscious, and he ruined their first time talking while both were conscious and aware.

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly, and as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he had asked something a little less rude.

She just smiled kindly at him though, "I'm Calypso, and you crashed on my island."

Michael, the king of the ever brilliant responses, couldn't think of any other thing to say than 'Oh'.

There was a slightly awkward pause between the two of them.

"Sorry," Michael said, "I uh, I don't talk to people much…" Which actually was the truth, he rarely talked to anyone beyond trading insults with the Ares campers, and giving out orders. He still hadn't figured out how he got elected cabin leader, but they were stuck fighting a war, and he was good at getting people to focus.

Calypso shrugged, "I don't either."

Then Michael fully remembered Calypso's story, and he realized that no, she really didn't talk to many people. "Right…" he mumbled, now what was he supposed to say?

"Are you hungry?" Calypso asked, saving him from having to think of something to say that wouldn't be potentially insulting.

He gave her a relieved smile and nodded.

***~O~***

They slowly learned how to have a conversation without awkward pauses or unintended insults over the next couple of weeks. They talked about everything, and neither felt awkward sharing personal things.

Despite how much Michael talked about his family he felt the longing urge to go home. He was strangely happy staying with Calypso on her island, and as much as they talked about the outside world, neither ever brought up leaving.

"Are you happy staying here?" he asked her one day weeks later.

Calypso smiled, "I am now."

**End Notes** A bit rushed at the end, but this is the best I've been able to think of.

No idea what I'll post next, either the Katie/Pollux idea I had a while back, or the Katie/Annabeth request, both are at war in my mind right now. :)

Anyway… Thoughts? Questions? Prompts? Let me know, and I'll do my best. See you next time. (If anyone sees any mistakes let me know, and I'll fix them.)


	7. Get What You Need

**Title **Get What You Need  
**Rating** T  
**Summary** They finally admitted that they liked each other, but that didn't mean that they got to have what they wanted… maybe they could get what they needed though.  
**Characters/Pairings** Kayla, Pollux, Connor, Travis, Katie, Miranda - Kayla&Pollux, Katie&Travis, Miranda&Pollux, post Kayla&Connor  
**Warnings** angst, mild language  
**Disclaimer** I'm not Rick Riordan.  
**Notes** I have no idea… Two updates in one day, I'm on a roll!

*~P~*

"You like her don't you?" Miranda asked one day.

Pollux looked over, "What?" he asked confused.

"Kayla. You like her, don't you?" she said.

"Miranda?"

She smiled cutting off anything he was thinking of saying. "It's okay… She likes you too. Ever since your little trip out with the others a year ago she's been into you."

"How do you know?" he asked not even bothering to deny it.

She smirked, "You _do_ like her! I knew it."

Pollux just shrugged and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Miranda just smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I suspected it even before we got together, but I also knew that you did care for me as well. I never would have agreed to date you otherwise."

"Wait," he said suddenly thinking of something, "What about Connor? Why were they together?"

She just smiled at him, "She was interested, but they both quickly realized that they were better friends… Touchy-feely friends, but they didn't work well together. Not as a couple anyway."

"You are right," he said after a minute of silence, "I do care about you. I love you, you are important to me."

"You're just not in love with me anymore," she said finishing his thought for him. "I know, and it's okay. You needed me at first, and to honest… I needed you too, but we don't need each other anymore."

He shook his head and laughed a little, "I love you Miranda."

She smiled up at him as they both stood, "I love you too Pollux." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

*~K~*

"Did he finally admit it?" Katie asked when she saw her younger sister walking through the door.

Miranda rolled her eyes at her sister, "Yes, but its fine… I don't think we would have ever worked out long-term anyway."

Katie sighed and shrugged, "If you say so."

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "I thought you would be more pissed about it."

The older girl shrugged, "You're fine, and I'm fairly certain that Connor and Travis have had the same exact conversation that we're having now, only about Kayla."

Miranda nodded, "Probably."

*~C~*

"Dude, why are you talking to me about this?" Connor asked.

Pollux sighed, "Do you know how terrifying this is?"

Connor nodded, "Yes, yes I do… Which is why you should be talking to Kayla, and professing your undying love for her, and not wringing your hands talking to me about it."

The older boy just gave him a pathetic look, "I don't know how!"

Connor sighed, and felt like slamming his head into a wall. "Alright," he mumbled, "You need to just go up to her, and ask her out on a date… Something simple, like stealing from the store."

Pollux gave him a look.

Rolling his eyes Connor sighed, "Fine! Ask her out for coffee or something!"

Pollux nodded and ran out of the door. Connor just rolled his eyes again and wandered over to his bunk. "Its nap time," he mumbled to himself and curled up on his bed.

*~K~*

"Hey Kayla."

She looked up to see Pollux standing before her, "Hey Pollux."

He smiled at her and sat down next to her. "I uh, I was thinking… Do you want to go get ice cream again sometime?" he asked nervously.

She gave him a wide smile, "I would love to."

*~T~*

"Did they finally get together?" Katie asked from behind him.

"Looks like," he said once his heart rate went back down, and if his voice was a little squeaky neither commented on it.

Because it didn't happen.

"About freakin' time," she grumbled. "Come on," she said poking him in the ribs making him squeak again, "Let's go get our own ice cream."

Travis turned his back on the couple who were talking and laughing. "Okay," he agreed giving Katie a small kiss, "Let's go."

**End Notes** Short I know, but it was fun, and wasn't really that angsty. So that's a plus. :)

Anyway, I hope you liked, and if you want to see something let me know, but as I said before I don't do Percabeth, I can't write it.


	8. No Surprise

**Title** No Surprise  
**Characters/Pairing** Luke, Clarisse – Clarisse/Luke  
**Summary** It really was no surprise that with her refusal to break she ended up saving him.  
**Warnings** language, slight OoCness (you try putting these two in a room together and keep them completely in character without bloodshed), changed a few details so that the plot would work  
**Disclaimer** If you recognize it, I highly doubt that I own it.  
**Notes** This looks like fun! :)  
Guest requested - Could you do one with Luke/Clarisse like Luke takes Clarisse captive for info but she won't give up and Luke falls in love with her she already saved one Hermes boy why not another

Also, if it weren't for NaNo I would have never finished this thing. So yay?

*~C~*

Pushing her dirty hair out of her face she sat up and leaned against the wall. Did these punks honestly think that they could break her? She would never turn her back on her family, and she would never give them up just to have a chance to escape, not that she would ever actually escape. If she gave the Titan Lord's forces any credit, it was doing their damn best to never let anyone warn the other side about anything.

So even if she gave in to them, she would never see anything other than the cell she was stuck in now. Death was also another option, but she knew that the Titan Lord was sadistic enough to keep her around until she saw her friends and family die at his hands.

No, she wasn't going to give in to him.

So what the hell was she going to do until she either managed to escape or be rescued?

Well, probably sing '99 bottles of beer on the wall', or something as equally annoying. She wanted to make them as irritated as possible, and this was the easiest way. For her efforts she received someone banging on the door and an order to shut up. Yeah, because that works when dealing with pissed off children of Ares. Do they even know who they're dealing with?

No, she decided, they probably don't know, and that suited her just fine.

She sang louder, and even more off-key.

*~C~*

A week later she had grown tired of singing annoying songs. Now she just sang all of the sings that she could remember, and then translating them into Ancient Greek when she had trouble remembering more.

"_To the right, To the left  
__We will fight to the death!  
__To the edge of the earth  
__It's a brave new world  
__From the last to the first  
__To the right, To the left  
__We will fight to the death!  
__To the edge of the earth  
__It's a brave new world  
__It's a brave new world  
__It's a brave new world!  
__I do believe in the light  
__Raise your hands into the sky  
__The fight is done, the war is won  
__Lift your hands toward the sun  
__Toward the sun  
__Toward the sun  
__Toward the sun  
__The war is won"_

Okay, she was making a statement to them. A part of her doubted that they really understood what she was saying to them, but it was her only source of entertainment in here.

The door opened abruptly interrupting her mini concert for the guards standing outside. Looking up she saw the almost man in charge himself.

"Heya Luke," she greeted sarcastically, "How's life as someone's bitch treating you?"

He glared down at her, and she just smirked back up at him. "Get up," he finally said after glaring ineffectually at her.

"I get to be interrogated/possibly tortured by you yourself?" she asked sarcastically getting up from her position on the floor. "Sounds like a party."

"You know Clarisse, I do actually remember you from camp," he said casually as if he were commenting on the weather.

She arched an eyebrow, "Yeah asshat? Well, I can tell you that I remember you too."

He just gave her a cool smile, "Walk Clarisse, it'll be better if you do."

She gave him a sarcastic smile and walked out of her cell. He stepped out after her, and he grabbed her by the arm and led her to where he wanted to go.

Clarisse rolled her eyes at his paranoia; it wasn't like she was actually going to be able to get away with the other monster guards around. She spaced out on the trip through the ship, it was probably a bad decision to make, but she'd already been there for over a week, she doubted that she was actually going to see anything else that would be useful for an escape attempt.

So was it any wonder that she was slightly surprised when she heard a door slam shut behind her and found out that she had been left alone with him?

She squashed the urge to twitch when she realized that paying attention would have probably been better. She was still probably right in that she wouldn't have gained any useful knowledge for making an escape attempt, but she wouldn't have been surprised at being left alone with him.

"You do know that I'm not going to give you any information, right?" she asked looking around the room that they were in.

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked.

Snorting she turned to face him, "Yes," she snarled meeting his gaze calmly, "I am sure about that, because I don't betray my friends."

"I don't remember you having very many friends Clarisse," Luke said softly.

She glared at him hatefully, "If you think taunting me about not having very many friends at camp is the way to get me to talk, then you really don't know me that well."

"You say that, but I already know that isn't true," he said sitting down in a chair and gestured for her to sit as well. "I already know about you and Chris."

She tensed at the name of her now ex-boyfriend. "And what does he have to do with me giving you information?" she asked snorting as she sat in the chair that was opposite him. There was a table in between them, but she was still tense waiting for some sort of attack.

He smirked at her, "Well Clarisse, it really isn't all that difficult to understand. You saved him, and nearly lost yourself trying to fix him, and yet it still wasn't enough for him. He did leave you for us after all."

"I'll get him back," she said her eyes flashing with a promise of violence.

"I doubt that," Luke muttered, and if she wasn't mistaken he seemed to look at her with pity in his eyes.

"I helped him get to camp," she said, but she didn't sound convincing even to herself. "I saved him from some nasty hellhounds. I explained everything about what he was. I can… I _will_ get him back."

"I wish that were true," Luke whispered looking down at the table.

*~C~*

"You don't believe in this cause anymore, do you?" Clarisse asked Luke a week later. She hadn't seen him since he had dragged her to his room that first time.

He looked at her in shock.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a daughter of Ares," she snapped, "Not an idiot."

He smirked at her, "I never said you were."

"Yes," she agreed, "But you thought it. Just like everyone else."

Luke smiled at her genuinely for the first time that she could ever recall, "I know better now."

*~C~*

"You're right," Luke admitted two days later, "I don't believe in this cause anymore… I don't know why, but I just don't."

"Family is important," she said, "And just because you're angry with them doesn't mean that you have to destroy them."

"I don't know what made me realize it, but I guess I finally admitted to myself that my father was always trying to help me and my siblings… I was just too wrapped up in myself to see it."

"We all have that problem at times," Clarisse said softly.

"Does it ever get any easier?" he asked.

Clarisse's breath caught in her throat for a second. He looked so damn broken and vulnerable that she wanted to lie and try to make him feel better, but she knew that it would help in the slightest. "No," she admitted quietly and her heart broke at the crushed look on his face, "But I try to surround myself with people who will force me to see it when I can't or won't."

He looked at her in wonder, and she could see the tentative hope in his eyes that he was trying to shove away. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. "Be ready tomorrow night," he said before dragging her back to her cell.

Once she was back in there and the door safely shut tight she allowed a smile to spread across her face. She did it. It might not be Chris, and she might hate Chris a bit for that, but she saved another Hermes boy.

"I hope this works out for once," she whispered to herself, "Please let this work out for once." Looking up she prayed to any god that would listen. He had been through so much, and she had been through so much. She hoped that they could continue to save each other.

*~C~*

Are you sure they won't kill me on sight?" Luke asked looking up at Half-Blood Hill with trepidation.

"Quite certain," she said, but she felt anything but that. She was nervous that they would reject him for everything he had done, but she had to believe that they would give him a chance. For his sake, she had to believe that they would accept him back.

"Okay," he said and they started walking up the hill together.

She reached out and took hold of his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Wait," he said suddenly stopping. He tugged at her hand and forced her to turn so that she was facing him. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was just a chaste, closed mouth kiss, but it conveyed everything that neither of them felt like they could say right then.

When they parted they looked each other in the eye and smiled gently. It wasn't perfect, and they would never be perfect, but they would find perfection within their imperfection. It wasn't going to be easy, but when was love ever easy.

"Okay," he said, "I'm really ready now."

Clarisse smiled up at him and they walked into Camp Half-Blood hand in hand smiling like they hadn't just painted giant targets on their backs. The Titan army was going to be beyond pissed at Luke's defection, but they would handle it.

**End Notes** I meant to get this out weeks ago, but real life came along, and that never bodes well for writing.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and I know they kind of got out of character towards the end, but those two would have to be out of character to fall in love in my opinion. Well tell me what you think of this, and I can assure you now that this is the longest oneshot I have ever written.

Also, I _do_ still take requests. Just not Percabeth, sorry, but I can only do Percabeth when Rick writes it, fanon Percabeth just drives me nuts, and I can't do them justice anyway. :)


	9. Fire! Fire!

**Title** Fire! Fire!  
**Characters/Pairing** Kayla, Pollux, Clarisse, Luke: Kayla/Pollux Clarisse/Luke  
**Summary** Song fic! The song is Fire Fire by Flyleaf. Kayla and Clarisse are the biggest tomboys in the school, but Luke and Pollux, the jocks who rule the athletics department, are tired of losing to two girls. What started out as a simple team-up against the girls escalates quickly into a fight. Only later do they realize how much they have in common. Namely, their interest in each other.  
**Warnings** language, violence, underage drinking, slut-shaming, canon minor character death  
**Disclaimer** If you recognize it, I highly doubt that I own it.  
**Notes** This is unbeta-ed, so if you see any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them! :)

Okay so amyrose99 expressed a wish for more Kayla/Pollux stories, while I'm not sure if she was really _me_ to write, I _did_ get an idea while trying to figure out another request.

_To Guest_, I hope you don't mind me making this a multi-ship fic, I just fell in love with the way this popped into my head, I hope you like it as well. Honestly the only thing I really changed was throwing in Kayla and Pollux.

_Original request_ - a high school au featuring tomboy!Clarisse and jock!Luke maybe they can fight and their fathers can be called in.

**Fire! Fire!**

Pollux was extremely angry. It wasn't like he was experiencing something new, but some days he just wished that he could come home without wanting to strangle her. He knew his cousin felt the same, those two just like to rub it in when they beat him and Luke, again.

"We have got to do something," he said to his cousin before going to sleep that night. Pollux had lived with Luke and Luke's father, Pollux's uncle, for about a year now. He had come to live with the two when his father twin brother and mother had died in a car accident.

"It's just flag football," Luke muttered, but he didn't sound very convincing.

"I said that about basketball, and the mile run, and the-"

"I get it!" Luke said, "But what exactly are we going to do?"

Pollux smirked, he had ideas, but that didn't mean that he was going to make it easy for his cousin. "Oh, this and that, possibly a few things that could get us in trouble."

"Get us in detention trouble, get us expelled trouble, or get us arrested trouble?" he asked cautiously.

"Detention at the worst," Pollux assured. "Possibly a black eye or two if we got too far," he added thinking about how the girls never put up for certain things. He made a mental note to steer away from saying certain things, and hopefully Luke knew better as well.

"Tell me your genius plans then," Luke said rolling over to look at him from his bed.

Pollux grinned, it was going to be nice to show the girls that they would always be better.

_Almost thought we made it home,  
But we don't know this place at all,  
That's enough now dry your tears  
It's been a long eleven years_

*~K~*

Kayla quickly figured out that this was not a normal day, and that the boys were out for blood. She tried to warn Clarisse, but her step sister was not in a listening mood after running into Drew earlier. Honestly, Drew made everybody miss her older sister Silena, and no one ever let Drew forget it either. Now, Kayla honestly was never really bothered by her taunts and name calling, but Clarisse was. Kayla couldn't figure out why, but nevertheless she appreciated her sister's outrage on her behalf.

Everything came to a boiling point in gym, where the real conflicts really where to be found anyway. Kayla and Clarisse knew right off the bat that Luke and Pollux had teamed up to take them down. Being teenagers who only care for their reputations, they never were ones for backing down from a challenge, especially from Luke and Pollux. Maybe one day they would learn when to just let things go, but that day was long in coming.

She knew too much about Pollux and the way he would block her from getting what she wanted, so Kayla was shocked when Luke came after her, and Pollux was matching Clarisse's every move. They had gone and switched on them, and they blocked them from getting near each other long enough to either switch or talk to each other.

When Luke started trash talking her that was when the shit really hit the fan. Insult after insult came out of his mouth making both Kayla and Clarisse angry. Kayla tried to channel her rage into the game, but it didn't work for long. He was just spouting the same stupid shit the Drew did every day, but for some reason it felt different than when it came from Drew.

Then Luke called her a cheap whore and Kayla snapped.

Turning around quicker than the boy had expected she threw a punch at his face hoping to break something. It caught him neatly on the nose, and she watched in satisfaction as he fell back with blood pouring down his chin. She moved to go after him again, screaming every profane word at him that she could remember, but she was grabbed from behind. She could see Clarisse being restrained by two teachers with Pollux nowhere in sight. Given that she guessed that he was the one holding her back from beating the crap out of his cousin.

After that everything descended into madness as the student backed away from her flailing limbs as she tried to get out of Pollux's grasp, and the only two teachers where shouting for a student to go get someone from the office while they were restraining Clarisse.

_Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
_

*~L~*

Pain. All he knew was pain, and it all originating from his nose. Luke really wasn't sure if it was broken, and if it was, he probably deserved it judging by the way Pollux was glaring at him even as he held Kayla around the waist so she didn't punch him again… or kick him in the balls like she was threatening.

How could things escalated so quickly? It had been a friendly game, as friendly as the four of them could get anyway. He knew he was crossing a line when he started in on the rumors that Drew was famous for spreading, but he had felt like he couldn't stop himself.

Glancing over at Clarisse he cringed at the look of absolute murder on her face. He made a mental note to avoid her at all costs for the next few months… or until she forgot about today, which she likely wasn't going to for a few years. He was so screwed.

_You're ashamed of where you're from,  
Crying 'cause your father's drunk  
We can't die because we're young  
At least that's what we heard in a song  
_

*~C~*

Clarisse was in a frothing rage, and nothing was going to calm her down anytime soon. Kayla was sitting in a chair in front of the vice principal's desk with an ice pack on her bruised knuckles. Punching Luke in face had possibly not been the best choice, but Clarisse doubted that Kayla regretted it.

Hell, she wouldn't have regretted it either, but she had been too far away to do anything. Clarisse was mildly glad that Pollux had restrained Kayla before she could lay into him again, but she knew that Luke would have deserved it. Honestly, Luke was the last person she had ever expected to sink to that level, and she was a little disappointed in him for going that far. They might all be competitive, but it was just a game, and Kayla and Clarisse had always tried to remember that.

Clarisse was fuming, but the vice principal had made his decision, and there was absolutely nothing any of them could do to change his mind. Luke and Kayla were suspended for the next two days while the incident was investigated, and she and Pollux were stuck in in school suspension for the rest of the week. None of them were happy about the outcome, but they were just thankful that it was the end of the day, and no one was being sent home before the day ended. That was generally the fasted way for a rumor that someone had been expelled to form.

_Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars  
_

*~K~*

Kayla spent the next two days at home being fussed over by her moms. Kayla's father and Clarisse's father had both bailed when the girls were young, and both had been happy for their moms when they had announced that they were getting married. Kayla and Clarisse had actually been the reason that the two had met, but they kept their mouths shut, just happy for them.

Kayla wasn't even sure how the rumors of her being a raging slut had first come to be, but she assumed that it had to do with her loser ex-boyfriend. She had caught him cheating on her with Drew of all people, and the next thing she knew rumors were flying around the school about her the second she had dumped him. She assumed that it had to do with her ex telling Drew that she had had sex with him, and Kayla hadn't really cared about that, because they both knew that it had only been once, but Drew had made out to be some slutty bitch who had slept with half the guys in their class. Which was wildly untrue, but Kayla tried not to let it get to her. There really wasn't anything she could do, and the more she fought it, it would only get worse, so she would try not to rise to the bait.

Lot of good all of her letting things go had done her, and now here she was stuck in her house for punching the one person who had been the last she thought would have said anything like that to her. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. She was trying to just let it all go, but she knew she would only be able to let any of it be when she got back to school. She had to know what had been caused by her breaking Luke's nose.

_You're ashamed of what you've done,  
Crying 'cause your father's wrong  
Trying to be something new,  
You'll feel that you were something to prove  
_

*~L~*

Clarisse was the last person Luke had expected to visit him while he was stuck at home. Her giving him a black eye wasn't a surprise though.

Since she had come with Pollux when he came home from school he doubted that his cousin had tried to dissuade her from coming here.

"You're an utter dick, you piece of shit!" she shouted at him as he stumbled back a few steps from her punch. He probably would have fallen flat on his back again too, but he had stumbled into a wall. Good trusty wall, he could always rely on it to not let him fall over.

"If I said that I feel like shit for saying over half of those things to her, will that help?" he asked before she could yell some more insults at him.

Clarisse tilted her head to the side, "Moderately," she allowed, "However, if you ever say anything like that to her ever again, I will end your ability to make babies." With that she spun around and left the house.

Pollux snorted after the door slammed shut behind the girl. "Dude," he said "If she didn't like you so much, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have left you in one piece."

Luke looked over at his cousin in shock. "She likes me?" he asked.

"That's what you're taking from this?" Pollux asked arching an eyebrow in his direction. "Get your priorities straight… Namely apologizing out your ass to Kayla when you both get back to school."

"Right," Luke agreed, but he wasn't even thinking about Kayla. He felt bad for what he did, but he was more focusing on Clarisse. He had like her for years now, but their sports rivalry had always gotten in the way. Could she really feel the same way?

_What you confuse for glory's fire  
Is fire from the tongues of liars.  
What you confuse for glory's fire  
Is fire from the tongues of liars.  
Oh send your rain  
_

*~P~*

Pollux decided to go visit Kayla after school the next day. He wanted to apologize for his part in why Luke had gone off the deep end the other day. All in all she took it pretty well, but she told him that if he ever puled a stunt like that again she was going to make him wish Clarisse was all he had to worry about.

Pollux agreed if only to make it out of the house in one piece without pissing himself. Honestly, who had ever thought that tiny Kayla could be so damn scary? He already knew that she hid strength that most people never suspected that she possessed in her tiny frame… but her imagination was a whole other matter, and he knew how inventive she could get.

By the time he left he felt like the visit had gone well, and managed to wrangle an open invitation to come back again. He walked away from the house with a wide smile all the while whistling a happy tune.

_Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
(oh send your rain)  
Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars  
(oh send your rain)  
_

*~C~*

Curse her fondness for the foolish boy! She couldn't even vent her rage properly at him. He deserved it, even Pollux thought that he had acted shitty that day, but no, she had to just walk away. She really wished that she was just capable of hating him so that she didn't have to feel so conflicted about liking him.

She knew that hating him was never going to work, but it was worth a shot. Whatever, mission failed and all that, but she couldn't that maybe she succeeded in another.

She didn't find out until a week later that he actually felt the same way about her. That didn't mean she had to make things easy for him. He had hurt her sister, and he was going to have to win the approval of not only Kayla, but their mothers as well. Clarisse grinned at the thought, this was going to be amusing to watch.

_Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
(oh send your rain)  
Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars  
_

*~K~*

Three months after the incident in gym, and well after most had forgotten it completely, Pollux finally found the courage to ask her out on a date. Kayla had just grinned and said that she would go out with him when Luke finally won over her mother, and was able to actually date Clarisse.

Pollux looked almost hopeless when she had said that, but then she hinted heavily that her mom was almost about to crack under his charming attitude. That, and nearly everyone could see that Luke had actually changed from the incident months ago. He wasn't as snarky or quick to anger as he was before, and it was a change welcomed by everyone who knew him well.

Cheered by this Pollux kissed her on the cheek before running off to class. Kayla just giggled and skipped off to her own class before the bell could ring. Things were definitely looking up.

_You're afraid of who you are (you're ashamed of where you're from)  
Crying 'cause your father's gone (fire from the tongues of liars)  
Dreaming 'til you hit the truth (we can't die because we're young)  
You'll find that you've nothing to lose (fire from the tongues of liars)  
You'll find that you've nothing to prove._

*~L~*

After months of making an attitude adjustment, and trying to Prove to Kayla, and Kayla' and Clarisse's moms, that he was worthy enough to date Clarisse, he had finally done it. He had finally gotten permission from all three women to date the girl of his dreams, and Luke was pretty sure that Clarisse's mother and Kayla only agreed because they knew that Clarisse would take revenge if he fucked up in any way. You would think that that wouldn't be a comforting thought, but he had no intentions of screwing up that badly ever again.

That, and Pollux would probably skin him alive if he screwed up like that again. Now that, that was terrifying, because he knew that Pollux could hold a grudge for far longer than Clarisse or Kayla could, he just hid it better.

Their first date was a double date with Kayla and Pollux, and they went out for ice cream. It was a pretty fun night for all of them, and they all wondered why it had taken them this long to stop fighting and just kiss each other already.

In the end none of them had to prove that they were better than the other, because they were better together, than against each other.

The End

**End Notes** Awww, how cute! I'm choking on all of the cavity inducing fluff. Hope you all liked, and while I like this, I don't see any kind of companion piece for it, so please don't ask. If it happens, it happens, but I _am_ going to write a companion fic for 'No Surprise' so be on the lookout for that, as well as a Katie/Annabeth.

Also, if anyone is interested, I should be putting up a (Teen Wolf) Kira character study one-shot in the next week. So if you like that show, and/or Kira, what out for that as well.

I do still take requests, and as usual, no Percabeth, I can't write it, and I don't like reading it outside of the books.


End file.
